antologia
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: porque a vida é uma coleção de pedaços. 4. Ela só não queria sofrer mais.
1. despedida

**1.**

Eles sempre chegavam sem avisar e iam sem dizer adeus.

Na primeira vez, ela ficou de cama, chorando por quase uma semana;

Na segunda vez, ela ficou trancada no quarto, chorando por quatro dias;

Na décima vez, ela deu de ombros, mas ficou triste do mesmo jeito;

Na vigésima vez, ela se deu conta de que era inevitável ficar triste. Por isso, desistiu de fingir que não se importava;

Na vigésima segunda vez, ela perguntou a ele porque ele fazia assim. Ele lhe respondeu que era porque era tinha de ser daquele jeito;

Na vigésima terceira vez, ela ficou sentada na porta do quarto, para se despedir deles. Acabou acordando em sua cama, já que tinha cochilado na porta do quarto e ele a tinha levado para lá;

Na última vez, um dia antes dele ir embora, ela lhe disse que independente de qualquer coisa, aquele sempre seria o seu lar.

Ele tinha ido para o outro mundo, mas acabara voltando.

Ele sempre ia embora sem se despedir.

Por isso, quando Roy lhe disse que ele tinha lhe dito adeus antes de desaparecer por completo junto com Alphonse, ela chorou e chorou e chorou.

E percebeu, depois de chorar e chorar sem parar, que preferia uma despedida muda a um adeus sem volta.

-

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que diabos é isso.  
Só pra esclarecer, então. Essa fic faz parte de um conjunto de ficlets que eu vou escrever, com idéias que surgirem na minha cabeça, relacionadas a FullMetal Alchemist. A **GRANDE** maioria vai ser sobre o Ed e a Winry, mas vai que me dê a louca e eu escrevo sobre mais alguém, certo?  
Essa primeira é dedicada para a Mitz, porque eu tinha prometido um presente pra ela. Não se preocupe dear, terão mais para você!

Beijos, beijos!


	2. briga

**2.**

- Abre a porta, Winry!

Ed parou de esmurrar a porta, para ver se conseguia ouvir alguma coisa. Mas a única coisa que ouviu foi o silêncio.

- Winry!

Ele voltou a esmurrar a porta: - Você sabe que se eu quiser eu vou der—

_- NÃO SE ATREVA A DERRUBAR ESSA PORTA ELRIC, SEN—_

- SENÃO O QUE, ROCKBELL?

_- SENÃO EU QUEBRO SUA CARA!_

- AH É? EU DUV—

Ele não viu como, mas em um segundo a porta estava aberta e as mãos de Winry estavam em seu pescoço.

- VOCÊ É LOUCA?!

Ele ficava tentando tirar a mão dela mas, – ele descobriu ao sentir seu pescoço doer – que Winry é mais forte do que aparenta.

- O LOUCO É VOCE! – Ela continuou a estapeá-lo – COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE ED?

**x**

- O que está acontecendo lá em cima, Al?

A armadura continuou brincando com o cachorro, enquanto Vovó Pinako deixava as compras em cima da mesa.

- Ed e Winry estão brigando.

- Eles só sabem fazer isso?

- Melhor isso do que ver eles se amassando no sofá.

- O que?!

* * *

FMA não me pertence.


	3. por ela

**3.**

Observou-a dormir, deitada em cima de seu peitoral.

Como ela podia ser tão, tão, _tão_ linda?

Os longos cabelos loiros espalhavam-se pelas costas dela, fazendo uma cortina de fios de ouro por todo o lado que ele olhava e ele sabia, _sabia _que aqueles olhos azuis que o afogavam cada vez que ele olhava dentro deles, estavam serenos.

Suspirou e passou a mão delicadamente pela cabeça dela.

Não queria acordá-la.

_Ou não queria que esse momento de paz acabasse tão cedo?_

Os olhos dela estavam inchados, ele se lembrava; Tinha se atrasado e, depois que a Central ligou, avisando que tinham tido um problema, sabia que ela tinha chorado.

Quando chegou em casa, ela pulou em seus braços chorando, falando do medo que sentiu caso tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ele.

Ela sempre tivera medo.

Olhou pela janela e conseguiu ver a luz da lua entrando timidamente pelo quarto, através da fresta que estava aberta.

O vento gelado da noite balançava as cortinas e essa era a estação favorita dela.

Sorriu ao ouvi-la suspirar o seu nome, enquanto dormia. Apertou o abraço em torno dela e pousou sua cabeça no topo da dela, inspirando o cheiro de shampoo e ferrugem que saía de seus cabelos.

- Você não vai dormir?

Olhou para os sonolentos olhos azuis e para o leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela era isso. Esse complexo de cheiros, emoções, cores e sabores e ele não se cansaria nunca, nunca de tentar descobrir mais e mais coisas sobre ela.

- Vou – Ed falou, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Ela aumentou o sorriso e ele pensou se tinha alguma coisa, _qualquer _coisa que ela pedisse que ele não fosse capaz de fazer.

- Eu te amo Ed.

Ela acomodou-se melhor e ele viu que não.

Tudo que ela precisava fazer, era chamar seu nome, que ele estaria ali.

_Por você, qualquer coisa, tudo._

A luz da lua estava mais fraca e era possível ouvir o farfalhar das folhas nas árvores, indicando a chegada do outono.

* * *

_FMA não me pertence. Tô atrasadíssima pra aula, beijos._


	4. desistir

**4.**

_"Dificil não é lutar por aquilo que se quer, e sim desistir daquilo que se mais ama. Eu desisti. Mas não pense que foi por não ter coragem de lutar, e sim por não ter mais condições de sofrer"_

**i.**

_- Anda, Ed, vamos brincar!_

_Ela balançou os ombros de seu amigo, que estava debruçado sobre um livro, lendo sobre alguma coisa que ela não entendia._

_- Agora não dá, Winry._

_Ficou triste por um momento, mas, sem desistir, olhou para seu outro amigo._

_- E você, Al? O Den está com saudade de você! Vamos lá brincar com ele? – Ela falou, encostando no braço do amigo._

_Al levantou seus grandes olhos castanhos para a loirinha, e disse, com pesar em sua voz:_

_- Agora não posso, Win. Quem sabe depois?_

_Ele voltou-se para seu livro e Winry não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima ao sair do quarto de estudos._

**ii.**

Encostou a cabeça no batente da janela, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, enquanto o outro braço ficava deitado, em frente ao seu peito.

O sol estava forte no céu e a leve brisa balançava seu rabo de cavalo, fazendo com que a franja irritasse seu nariz.

Estava naquela posição há mais de uma hora, mas ainda assim ela não ia sair dali.

Ela simplesmente não podia.

Ela sempre, sempre, _sempre_, acabava dormindo ou indo fazer outra coisa na hora que eles chegavam.

Na hora que ele chegava.

E isso era o mínimo que ela podia fazer.

**iii.**

_- Sabe Ed, se você não tirar os olhos desse livro, você vai acabar virando parte dele._

_Ficou irritada ao ver seu amigo dar de ombros; Al tinha saído pra comer alguma coisa._

_- Ed, você precisa ver a luz do sol – Ela afirmou, caminhando até a porta – Senão além de baixinho, você vai ficar branquinho pra sempre._

_- EU NÃO SOU BAIXI—_

_Fechou a porta deixando seu amigo para trás._

_Agora ela não era a única criança irritada no lugar._

**iv.**

Ela sabia que ele sabia que tinha algo estranho.

Desde a última vez que eles vieram, ela tinha decidido se comportar assim.

Não que tenha sido uma decisão consciente, mas... Ela decidira que talvez, só talvez, doesse menos.

Estava enganada.

Ao ver os irmãos – ao ver ele – na estradinha a caminho de sua casa, sentiu seu coração bater mais pesado em seu peito e as palmas de suas mãos ficaram frias.

_Ela sabia que ela nunca ia superar isso._

Alphonse acenou para ela de longe, e ele correu ao encontro do seu cachorro – ele adorava brincar com ele.

Sorriu levemente para Al e olhou para Ed.

Ele tinha parado e ficou encarando-a por um longo tempo e, ela percebeu no olhar dele que ele tinha percebido que algo estava estranho.

Principalmente porque ela não tinha jogado a chave-inglesa nele.

_Ela só queria que doesse menos._

**v.**

_Ficou chorando encolhida no seu canto._

_Mesmo pequena, ela sabia que não tinha necessidade dele falar assim com ela._

_Ela só queria brincar um pouco._

_- Winry? – Ela limpou as lágrimas rapidamente de seus olhos e abraçou seu ursinho de pelúcia._

_- Que foi?_

_Levantou seus tão grande olhos azuis para Al, que entrou no quarto, seguido de um emburrado Ed._

_- Desculpa a gente? – O mais novo dos Elric perguntou, sentando-se do lado de Winry na cama._

_- Eu só queria que vocês brincassem mais comigo... – Ela falou, sem ter coragem de levantar os olhos._

_- É só que agora não dá, sabe – Al falou, dando um chute no seu irmão para ele também se desculpar - Temos que resolver uma coisa que não podemos falar agora, mas..._

_- A gente promete que brinca com você depois, Win – Os dois que estavam sentados olharam para o loirinho em pé, que ainda estava emburrado – Agora você pode parar de chorar, por favor?_

_Ela sorriu o resto do dia._

**vi.**

- O que aconteceu, Winry?

Ele perguntou olhando para ela, que não tirava seus olhos de cima do braço de metal.

- Eu estou concentrada arrumando o estrago que você fez aqui, Edward.

- Não, Winry. O que aconteceu com você? – Ele olhou pra frente, sem ter coragem de olhar dentro daqueles olhos.

Ela suspirou e parou de consertar o braço por um minuto.

- Eu só cansei, Ed. Não agüento mais sofrer vendo vocês sofrerem desse jeito, sabe? Não agüento mais, sofrer vendo vocês passarem por isso, não... – Ela segurava as lágrimas - ...só não aguento mais.

- Você desistiu da gente, Win?

Ela suspirou e voltou ao trabalho e eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra naquela noite.

**vii.**

Ela abriu um bilhete que ele havia deixado sob sua mesa, perto de sua cama.

_"Por favor, Win. Não desista da gente.  
Desculpe se nós a fazemos sofrer mas... Por favor, não desista.  
Ed."_

Ela sempre soube que não tinha como doer menos.

* * *

_Usei essa em um challenge do fórum Mundo dos Fics. _


End file.
